The Mystery Kid
by masquradeXD
Summary: Kelvin Parker, a thirteen year old boy, moves to China, when he goes to live with his cousin Dre after some trouble in Spain. There is a price that comes from living with Kelvin. Kelvin has a nack for getting in trouble, as he always solves mysteries. After a Murder and a threat, Mey-Ying, Cheng, Dre, and Kelvin take it upon themselves to solve it.
1. Episode 1: 1

I** do not own Karate Kid.**

"Where is he?" Dre Parker, a young african american boy, with corn rows, who had won last years Kung Fu tournament in Beijing, said. He waited around in the airport. With him was his friend and Kung Fu Master, Mr. Han. His somewhat friend with benefits, Mey-Ying, his new friend and ex rival, Cheng, and his mother Sherry.

"Dre, calm down sweetie, his plane just barley landed." His mother Sherry said. Dre was waiting for his cousin, who was going to live with them for a while after some trouble he had gotten in Madrid, where he lived with his mother.

"So, why does your cousin live in Madrid?" Mey-Ying asked Dre.

"Because, his mom is from Spain, and my uncle is stationed there close by." Dre explained.

"Ah... And how many places has your cousin lived?" Cheng asked.

"Lots I think, he's lived in France, the US, Japan, he has actually lived here before, and in Germany and I also think there's Brazil.." Dre said, excited that his cousin was going to live with them. Not only did he miss his family, there was a prize with living with Dre's cousin. Dre's cousin was like a kid you'd hear about in books, one who solves mysteries and takes pride in doing so.

The two weeks Dre had spent with him, had been the funnest of his life. He had taken part of solving a murder case, run away from criminals, and get shot at. Although all that stuff was dangerous, Dre was happy that he got to live a movie, and now he got to live it perminantly.

There the sign of the plane changed, and said, that the plane was in the terminal and that people were coming out. Dre looked throught the window, there he saw his cousin, a tall boy, with mediumish curly hair, brown skin, brown gleaming eyes. The boy wore a black hoodie, jeans, and nikes.

As the boy came throught the window, everyone walked over too him. "Hey!" The boy said.

"Kelvin!" Dre said, as they did their secret hand shake, which consisted, of a high five, a back hand, a fist bump, tapping each other on the head three times, and light punch to the chest.

"Aunt Sherry!" Kelvin said, hugging, Dre's mom.

"Kelvin, how ya been doin' baby?" Sherry said.

"Good." Kelvin said, Dre put his arm around Kelvin and walked him over to Cheng, Mey-Ying, and Mr. Han.

"Kay," Dre said, which was his nickname for Kelvin, "These are my friends, Cheng, Mey-Ying, and ."

"Dre has told me alot about you." Mr. Han said, and they both exchanged their bows, and Kelvin and Cheng did the same thing.

Mey-Ying and Kelvin exchanged two kisses on each others cheek quickly.

"Well, lets go get a taxi before there are none." Sherry said, and they all left.

* * *

Cheng and Mey-Ying were dropped off at their houses, and Mr. Han at his.

As Kelvin looked around the apartment complex, he said, "When I told mom I wanted to go to Beverly Hills, I didn't mean this." Kelvin joked, Dre chuckled at the joke as he remembered when he had first gotten there.

When they got inside, Kelvin had unpacked all his stuff in the Guest room, now since it was his room. As he was all set up, he walked over to Dre's room.

"Hey, Dre, isn't that a basketball court over there? At the park, wanna come with me?" Kelvin said, making a shooting gesture.

"One sec." Dre said, taking out his phone, texting Mey-ying and Cheng to ask if they were going to the park. Cheng was already there, and Mey-Ying was on her way. "Aiight, I guess I'll go." Dre said.

As they left, they passed by a couple of drug dealers, when Kelvin stopped to look, they threatned him.

"_He dosen't speak Chinese._" Dre said in Chinese, as he had learned during his time there.

"_Tell him to get outta here, before we cut him._" One of the Dealers said.

"_I'm sorry, your going to cut who?_" Kelvin responded in Chinese, as Kelvin was more Bilingual than the bible.

The Dealers started to laugh at Kelvin.

"Come on, Kay K. Lets just leave." Dre said. Kelvin gave the dealers a serious look, and then turned away.

So they walked towards the park and Dre had said, "Dude, you speak Chinese?" Dre asked.

"Yeah, you remember when we were in LA? Those Chinese gangs." Kelvin said.

"Ah! Yeah that's right." Dre said.

There they walked into the park, there was Cheng playing basketball, and Mey-Ying on the bench where she and Dre had met. "Hey." Dre said, "Hai!" Mey-Ying said in her bubbly accent, and the two exchanged a hug, the same with with Kelvin and Mey-Ying.

"There are eight on the court, you and I can join up, for a five on five, full court." Kelvin said.

"But we'd be on different teams?" Dre said.

"Pfft, so?" Kelvin responded.

"Oh, so you want to lose then?" Dre cameback.

"Hey! Mr. Jetlag and Cousin, come on!" Cheng said.

They joined in, one team concisted of, Kelvin, Cheng, and three of Chengs old Kung Fu buddies. The other team consisted of Dre, Harry, another american boy, and two local kids.

"Alright, you guys get ball." Kelvin said.

"Kelvin, he is pretty good, I think we should flip a coin." Cheng said.

"Call down my man, I got this." Kelvin said.

"Alright, check." Dre said, passing it to Kelvin, "Mate." Kelvin said passing it back to Dre. Dre started to dribble, he then went to pass it to Harry, but Kelvin intercepted the pass and stole it, taking off speeding towards the other side of the court. Instead of doing a Layup he stopped at the three point line, shot, and made it.

"Alright, Alright, I'll give you that one, put you aint makin no more." Dre said, Kelvin stole the ball twice and made two more threes.

"Alright! STOP IT!" Dre said, then Dre went charging in for a Layup, Dre thought he had a clear shot, then he felt a shadow over his head, it was blocking out the sun. It was Kelvin's hand, which had violiently hit the ball, knocking it out of bounds.

"Alright... I quit." Dre said, walking off the court.

"Come on, don't quit now." Cheng said, pleading Dre to come back.

"Nah, leave him." Kelvin said, there, as he checked the ball to Harry, a booming sound went off.

"Woah." Dre Said, All the kids started looking around, seeing birds fleeing from the street across the park.

"Was that a-" Harry said, being interrupted by Kelvin.

"Gunshot." Kelvin said.

"Hey... Guys." Dre said, shaking, mortified, pointing at the seat where Mey-Ying had been sitting. "Mey-Ying went over there a couple minutes ago to buy some drinks for us."

Kelvin, Harry, and Chengs eyes widened. "MEY-YING!" Cheng yelled. The four boys took off running towards the store where the sounds had gone off.


	2. Episode 1: 2

I** do not own Karate Kid.**

They four boys took off running as fast as they could, and saw a whole bunch of people staring into a alleyway, they went through, and saw in the Alley way, Mey-Ying standing over a lifeless body, and her face sprinkled with blood.

She let out a giant scream, Dre grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, "Thank God your okay." He said.

Cheng and Kelvin walked over, "_Mey-Ying, what happened? Did you see it?_" Cheng asked.

Mey-Ying was in a state of shock, "She is in a state of shock, let her relax for a minute." Kelvin said, then hearing footsteps from the other side of the alley way. Kelvin took off running after a cloaked man, Cheng followed. Harry and Cheng stayed behind, because Harry was calling the police, and Dre took care of Mey-Ying. "_Get back here!_" Kelvin yelled in Chinese,

The Cloaked figure went Left, when Kelvin and Cheng turned, the man was gone. Cheng punched the wall, "_Damn._" Cheng growled.

"This dude is more slippery than a five year old boy at Wal-Mart." Kelvin said.

"I couldn't catch him." Cheng said, Kelvin put his arm over Chengs shoulder, "Don't get worked over it." Kelvin said.

They walked back, to see the police there questioning Mey-Ying.

"Ah, that explains it." The Chief said, a old Chinese man, with a mustache, brown fedora, and trench coat. "It's Xiao Kelvin, who was the one chasing after the bad guy."

"Well, Chief Yhan. It's nice to see you again." Kelvin said in a condescending tone.

"Wait, you know him?" Dre asked, confused.

"Yes, he solved one of our unsolved cases, and beat our best detective." Said Chief Yhan.

"When?" Cheng said, thinking he had heard something like that.

"It was four years ago, he solved a murder case. Our best detective retired." Chief Yhan said.

"That was you?" Mey-Ying said, still shaken up from what had just happened.

"I heard about how a young detective beating the best detective in Beijing, but I didn't expect him to be 9 years old at the time. I thought he'd be like 20 or something." Cheng said.

"Well, I guess you were wrong," The Chief said. "And Kelvin, leave this case alone, we have it under control."

Kelvin looked at the Chief, "See, I actually trusted you guys, but now by telling me not to take the case, I'm going to do it. You guys don't tell me what to do." He said.

The Chief smiled and said, "Well then, don't go jump off the Olympic Village."

Kelvin turned and said, "Now see, your reverse mind tricks wont work on me." Then Kelvin looked back at Mey-Ying, "You done questioning her Chief?"

"We have all we need, now we need to take her home." The Chief Said.

"That's fine, we'll do it." Kelvin said, but before the Chief could protest, they were already gone.

* * *

Walking on the street, Kelvin, Cheng, and Dre stayed close by Mey-Ying. Dre looked at Kelvin, "You ain't really taking her home, are ya?" Dre asked.

"No, I've gotta find out some stuff." Kelvin said, then Cheng put his hand on Kelvins Chest, and pushed him away from Dre and Mey-Ying.

"She's been questioned enough already today, let her rest." Cheng said, in a threatning tone.

"I know that, but just for today, I need to find out something." Kelvin said, then grabbed Cheng's wrist, holding a hard grip on it. Dre knew Kelvin, and he also knew Cheng, he decided to intervine. "Woah, guys. Calm down." Dre said.

"Kelvin," Mey-Ying said softly, she pulled something out of her pocket, a gold cylinder shaped object, it was a bullet. "If took this from the scene." Mey-Ying said.

"Mey-Ying! That's contaminating a crime scene." Cheng said.

"Oh, sorry." Mey-Ying said, realizing what she had done had been completley and utterly stupid.

"It's fine." Kelvin said, walking over, he decided to smell the bullet, "It's a .44 Magnum, used for a Colt Anaconda." He said.

"You can tell what bullet it is, just by smelling it?" Cheng asked.

"No, I can tell what bullet it is, by reading the description on the back." Kelvin responded, showing Cheng the insricption.

"Oh.." Cheng said,

"But I can tell what gun shot it out, from the smell." Kelvin told Cheng.

"Ah..." Cheng said in realization.

"I knew that you might be interested, because Dre always told me stories about your adventures. I always thought he was lying, but now I see that he was telling the truth." Mey-Ying said.

"Dude, you gotta learn to keep your mouth shut about stuff I tell you." Kelvin said, looking a Dre. "But thank you anyway, Mey-Ying." Kelvin said.

Then looked back at Cheng, and put his hand out, "We cool man?"

Cheng nodded, and shook Kelvin's hand, then turned towards the Beverly Hills Apartments, "Cheng, You'll take her home right?" Dre asked.

"Yes, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Cheng said. The boys knew that Mey-Ying could take care of herself, but she had just witnessed a person getting shot in the head, and for all they knew, the person wouldn't want to leave any witnesses.

Kelvin and Dre walked into the Apartment 305, and as they were going to open the door, Shirley opened the door and hugged them both.

"Oh thank Goodness your okay!" Shirley said, "There was a murder across the park."

"Yeah we know... Mey-Ying saw it." Dre said.

"Oh... Poor girl." Shirley said, then turned her head to Kelvin, who was thinking about something, looking like the thinker.

"Oh," Shirley said, "No, no. You cannot be doing this, I promised your Mama and my best friend that I wouldn't let anything happen from you, and I wouldn't let you do this mysteries."

Kelvin had forgotten that his mother and Shirley had been best friends, and that was how his mom had met Shirley's brother.

"Calm down, Aunt Shirley, I'm not going to do anything." Kelvin said, hiding the bullet in his back pocket.

That night, Kelvin was in his room studying the bullet, then stopped to ponder.

"Why isn't this blood covered?" Kelvin asked himself, the bullet would have to have gone through the victims body. Then turned on his lamp to see any splashed, none. He wasn't sure that maybe Mey-Ying would have cleaned it, she wouldn't have any time. Kelvin locked his door, and then oppened his room window. Then took his flashlight, he put on a black hoodie. Then looked around, jumped down to the second floor window, then off the wall. He knew Parkour from when his dad was stationed in France. He walked over to the alley way, that had been covered with Crime Scene tape. He looked around for a camera, none. None, so he looked around, the tape were the body was, the blood splashes, there he looked around the walls, the brick wall on the right had been chipped. The doing of the bullet he had. Now Kelvin understood, not one shot was fired, two shots. But there had only been one sound, the only possible explination was that two shots had been fired.

Kelvin thought about it, because the was only one sound. Kelvin thought about it, maybe two shots fired, but at the same time, so it made the sound at the same time, or there had been two shots, and one was using a silencer. Kelvin looked at where the body had been shot. The feet pointing at the front of the alley, and the head pointing at the park, but the blood came out from the right. If the bullet had been shot from the front, it would have to come out from the back. It was a set up. So the bullet he had had been shot from the front, that would mean that the shot that chipped the wall, was the murder bullet. But this was obvious, so the police must would've known. But why hadn't they said anything?

Then he kept on moving his flashlight, there he saw something gleaming. White powder, he put his finger in the pile and tasted. "Cocaine?" Kelvin said confused, maybe this was the motive, a failed drug deal. Was this gang work? Kelvin needed to study more, there he saw a idenification tag. But it was time to leave so took off running and did parkour up to the third floor, and into his room. Where he saw Dre sitting on his bed.

"Sup." Kelvin said, taking off his jacket, and putting his flashlight to the side. Then Dre looked at him, "Dude, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Dre asked. "I had to imitate your voice."

Kelvin raised an eyebrow, "You can do that?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dre said clearing his voice, "Mystery Solved." He imitated Kelvins voice.

"Damn... That's good." Kelvin said surprised.

"So what did you find?" Dre asked, Kelvin explained the bullets, the position of the body, and the cocaine.

"Wow.." Dre said.

"Yeah I know right?" Kelvin said.

"No.. The fact that you know what Cocaine tastes like," Dre said, "how do you know that?"

"Long story." Kelvin explained.


	3. Episode 1: 3

**I don't own Karate Kid**

Dre hadn't slept that night, he was terrified, knowing that a killer was out on the loose. Unlike Kelvin, who'd slept like a baby. But that didn't surprise anyone, he had slept through the fire Uncle Bryon had started, through an Earthquake, and a snow in. Well, Kelvin HAD slept like a baby, until he was awoken by his cousin, who had dropped a phone on his face.

"Do that again." Kelvin said, threateningly.

"It's your phone now." Dre told him. "My mom got you it." It was a red Samsung Galaxy Mini.

"Cool." Kelvin said. Looking at the clock on his phone. "You do realize it's six in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, time to get ready for school." Dre told Kelvin, pointing to his desk, where there where text books, in Chinese, and other school supplies.

"Damn." Kelvin sighed, popping his knuckles.

* * *

"So. This is the school." Dre said, as Kelvin looked around the unusual big school. Dre looked to left to see the Principal.

"You go ahead and talk to her," Dre said, then turning to where a bunch of kids where crowding Mey-Ying. "I got her."

* * *

After the school, the four slowly walked out of the school, "Mey-Ying." Kelvin said to her, as the four walked. "You want us to take you home?"

"It's okay, really. My parents think I have violin practice, I won't have to be home for two hours." Mey-Ying responded.

"Are you sure? Because what Dre and I are going to do is probably not going to be safe." Kelvin told him.

"Man, we didn't agree on that." Dre said.

"But you wanna come, don't you?" Kelvin responded, smiling.

"Yes." Dre said.

"I'm also, as you American's say 'in.'" Cheng said.

"Mey, you sure you wanna come?" Kelvin said. She was surprisingly calmer than more people would be after they saw some get killed. Either she had no emotion, which Kelvin highly doubted, or that she had seen someone die before, he wasn't going to question her.

"Then let's do this. Cheng, Dre, you both know Kung Fu? Right?" Kelvin asked.

"You're speaking to the Champion of the Kung Fu tournament, and the runner up." Dre responded, cockily.

"Right." Kelvin said, "And Mey, do you know anything?"

"I've practiced with Mr Han before. But no, I'm not that good." Mey-Ying told Kelvin.

Kelvin pulled a gun from his backpack, secretly, as the other three's eyes widened. "Is that- Real?" Dre asked.

Kelvin shot him a look, "Hell naw, it's a pellet gun."

Dre and the others sighed a breath of relief. "They're metal pellets, hurt like a bitch, even with clothes on, can leave a pain there for weeks." He said, handing it to Mey-Ying. "Keep this with you."

She nodded, and put in her backpack.

"Now, where do we start?" Cheng asked.

"Alright, let's go back to our house, so we can examine some things. You still have that detective kit I gave you for Christmas?" Kelvin asked.

"Yeah." Dre said.

"Then let's go." Kelvin said.

* * *

They four sat in Dre's room, Dre's mom was under the impression that they where studying. "Alright. So this is the bullet I found at the scene." Kelvin said. As they sat down. "It was used for a Colt Anaconda."

Kelvin tossed it towards Dre, who with his Detective's Kit, used the brush, which was sprinkled with baby power, and brushed the bullet. It was showing fingerprints.

"Kay, the only fingerprints here are yours." Dre said.

"Alright, then." Kelvin said. "We have no leads. I need leads to open this up. We need to know who was killed."

"Here, I found this. You can read Chinese, right?" Cheng asked, handing his phone, which was on an internet site.

"Thirty one year old CEO of China Superelectronics is killed," Kelvin read out loud. "Zan Hen was killed when he was lead to a back alley, and shot in the left side of the stomach, dying from massive blood loss. Detectives are not sure who killed him."

"Notice how the police failed to mention that a thirteen year old girl was in the middle of it." Dre said.

"No, how would that make them look?" Cheng said. "That's why."

"Well then, you guys just gave me more reason to solve this mystery. Let's see if they mention that a thirteen year old boy solved a murder case." Kelvin said. "You coming?"

"I don't need to answer that." Dre said.

"I'm am going, in case of an attack." Cheng said, looking at them.

"Alright, now. Mey-Ying, you're a witness, you'd be better staying here." Kelvin said. Mey-Ying shook her head.

"You are going to need me, I know a lot. I am the witness, more reason to take me." She responded to Kelvin. Kelvin smirked, and nodded.

* * *

The four walked around, Kelvin and Cheng in the front, and Dre holding Mey-Ying's hand. Kelvin looked back, chuckling at them. Cheng though probably a bit jealous, walked ahead, no emotion on his face.

"So, what's with those two?" Kelvin asked Cheng.

"I don't know." Cheng said. "They like each other I guess. They've kissed a few times." He sounded a bit angry.

"Are you jealous?" Kelvin said, messing with him.

"What? No!" Cheng said, looking at Kelvin, ready to hit him.

"Calm down. It was just a joke." Kelvin said. "But when you bullied him, he told me everything."

Cheng scoffed. "I didn't _bully_ him." He said.

"No. Of course not." Kelvin said sarcastically, but then suddenly stopped. His eyes widened, the smell of metal went through his nose, his eyes shot up, to see a man dressed in black. A sniper pointed at the four, Kelvin calculated it, as it was pointed to Mey-Ying's head.

"Dre!" Kelvin yelled back. Dre looked at him, and then looked up to see the sniper. Kelvin tackled Mey-Ying towards the side, the bullet whizzing by, scraping Kelvin's arm. But he ignored the pain, he got up, and took off running for the building, scaling it, using Parkour. He saw the man pointing the gun towards him. Kelvin dodged the bullet, jumping up at the right time, and kicking the sniper out of the mans hand. Then kicking the man in the face. The man got up, kicking Kelvin in the chest. And once Kelvin got up, the man was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Kelvin yelled, punching the ground. Seeing a piece of plastic on the ground. It was an ID card, it had a hole on the bottom right corner of it.

"Merun Xoao." Kelvin read the name looking out at the sky.


	4. Episode 1: 4

**I don't own Karate Kid**

Kelvin and the other four walked past the police tape, as the cops drove off, to find the man in the ID. "So, is that the killer?" Dre asked.

"I guess so." Kelvin mumbled. Dre could tell Kelvin still had his doubts. The two walked home by themselves, Cheng and Mey-Ying had left.

"Are you sure? You don't seem convinced." Dre said.

"I know..." Kelvin said. "I mean at least no one is getting hurt now." Most of his mysteries ended with a giant reveal, and dramatic sequences. But this one had been rather boring. And sadly, Kelvin hadn't really done much to solve it, but only be bait.

They got closer to their apartment, where after scolded by Sherry, the both went to bed.

The Thirteen year old detective sat on his bed, looking at the roof, the faint sound of the TV in his room. Until he felt his phone vibrating, he looked at caller ID. 'Mey-Ying.' Kelvin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He answered the phone looking at his TV.

"Kelvin, I didn't tell you everything that happened when I saw the murder." Mey-Ying said. Kelvin sat up straight.

"What?" He asked. "You didn't?"

"Yes. I'm telling you because I don't think that man may be the killer." Mey-Ying said.

"Mey, that guy admitted to it." Kelvin told her.

"Yes, but listen. That man shot from the front. The dead man fell sideways. And didn't they say his gun was empty?" Mey-Ying told him.

Kelvin thought about it. "Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said.

* * *

Kelvin looked at the time, 12:09 AM. He got up, and put on a red hoodie. Kelvin opened the door of his room, and tip toed towards Dre's room. Pushing him of his bed, and covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Kelvin whispered.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing in here?" Dre said.

"Come with me! We have to find something." Kelvin said grabbing two flashflights. "Put on a hoodie."

Dre sighed. "It's midnight!" He protested.

"Yes, but I think a wrong man might've been arrested today." Kelvin said.

Dre sighed and got up, they snuck out of the house, walking towards the crime scene past the park. "Alright.." Kelvin said, pointing his flashlight around. "Here he stood when he got shot." Kelvin said.

"He got shot on his left." Dre said.

Kelvin calculated that shot, and then looking to his left, seeing a bush, with a unusual hole on the front of it. Kelvin jogged over to behind the bush, looking at it. He pointed it, seeing coins, and a bag of white powder. Kelvin showed it to Dre.

"What's in that bag?" Dre asked.

Kelvin opened it, and stuck a finger in there, then tasting it. "Cocaine." He said.

Dre looked at him, "How do you know how that tastes?"

Kelvin sighed, "I'm a detective, I know how EVERYTHING tastes." He told his cousin.

"What does it say on that bag?" Dre asked.

"AX. I think maybe initials." Kelvin said. "So, maybe that guy didn't really kill him."

"But that guy admitted to it. Because the dead guy killed slept with his wife, and fired him." Dre told him.

"I know, that's why I'm not clear on it yet." Kelvin said. Suddenly, they saw a group of people dressed in black, around six people, surround them.

_"We got them." _They said in Chinese. As they neared in. "Dre, you ready?" Kelvin said, getting into his stance.

"I guess." Dre said, getting into the stance he made when he fought Cheng in the match.

The men came attacking at the same time, Kelvin kicked on in the face, blocked, and dodge another. Then punching a man in the face, and bending the last one's arm, hearing a crack. Dre had taken out two more, the one that was left, who they both assumed was the leader looked at them. _"You damn kids!"_ He said, running away. _"I'll cut you!"_

* * *

Cheng walked down the street towards the Park to hang out with some of his old Kung Fu buddies. While he heard something.

_"Those kids last night packed quite a punch."_ One of the bums sitting where drug dealers and stoners usually sat, said.

_"Hell yeah."_ One of them said.

_"But those kids are dumb. You don't mess with Aren Xhang, one of the most powerful men in Beijing, and get away with it."_ The other voice said. They chuckled.

Cheng's eyes widened, as he ran over towards Kelvin and Dre's house. He saw them both walking out, running towards Mr Hans.

"Kelvin!" Cheng ran over towards them, and explaining what he had just heard.

"Wait? What?" Dre asked.

"Yes!" Cheng said.

Kelvin looked around. "Listen, go to Mey-Ying's house, we'll meet you there. We gotta go practice with Mr Han."

The two went towards Mr Han's garden. "Hello boys." Mr Han said.

"What're we going to do today?" Dre asked.

"I've hidden 200 Yuan around here. You both find it, whoever gets it to me, gets to keep it." Mr Han said. The two took off running before Mr Han even finished. They looked around. Under pots, until Dre saw some bills on the top of the roof.

"I found them." Dre said smiling, but suddenly, as he climbed the wall to get them, out of a bush, jumped Kelvin, and grabbing the money.

"HEY! DUDE!" Dre yelled, Kelvin laughing, and jumping off the roof.

Dre tried to roundhouse kick Kelvin, who dodged it. Dre kept attacking, Kelvin kept dodging, and blocking.

"Give it, Kay." Dre said.

"Nah, technically you didn't grab it." Kelvin said.

"He's right Xiao Dre." Mr Han said.

"That's not fair!" Dre responded.

"Life ain't fair, son." Kelvin chuckled. Dre gave him the death stare.

"Two people always will try to prevail, one the sneaky, the other forward." Mr Han said. The three shared a laugh, until Kelvin stopped and thought about what Kelvin said.

"One sneaky, other one forward." Kelvin said. Kelvin's eyes widened, "DRE! Come on!"

Kelvin took off running, with Dre behind him, towards crime scene, he went past it, into another alley. Where he saw a few bullets in the trash. "Call Mey-Ying and Cheng, tell them to meet us at Beverly Hills. If I'm right, this mystery is done."


	5. Episode 1: 5

**I don't own Karate Kid**

Kelvin and Dre ran to the front of the Beverly Hills, and they saw Cheng and Mey-Ying waiting for them there. "What is it?" Mey-Ying asked. "Cheng told me you found something out."

"I think I solved it, I just need one more bit of proof." Kelvin said, looking at them.

"Care to explain?" Dre asked.

"No time. We've gotta go... Today the man that was arrested has got a court hearing, and I need proof before that. I already got one piece, but that's not enough." Kelvin said.

"Alright, will you explain?" Cheng asked.

"Not yet!" Kelvin said. "Now follow!"

The four ran over to the next block, where Kelvin had been threatened by drug dealers. He walked into the dark house with graffiti and smoke everywhere. "What're you doing? That's breaking in!" Dre said.

"The door was open. And it's only for one thing. Now, look for anything, letters, drugs, receipts." Kelvin said. Dre sighed, and the other three spread out to look for things in the drawers. And rooms. Kelvin looked around, as he saw a gun on the table. A colt anaconda. A smile crossed his face, but he quickly became ashamed of it. "A piece of proof."

Then Cheng looked at Kelvin, "Look it this!" Cheng said. The other three ran over to read what Cheng had found. It was a yellow notepad.

"ZX hasn't paid yet." Kelvin read out loud. "Make him pay."

"Zen Xan." Mey-Ying said.

"Zen worked at Superelectronics right? He was the CEO?" Cheng asked.

"Yeah, that's what it said." Dre said.

"Mey, wasn't the other day that we heard about the problems at the Superelectronics company? Financial problems?" Cheng asked. Mey-Ying nodded.

"Right. And because of Financial problems, and bankruptcy, Zen probably formed a drug problem." Dre said.

"And because of the bankruptcy, he didn't pay off his drugs. And that is why he was killed?" Mey-Ying asked. Kelvin smiled, as they deduced those things.

"Good job guys." Kelvin said. But suddenly, they heard noise coming, like someone was going up the stairs.

"Quick hide!" Kelvin told them. Dre and Mey-Ying hid in a closet, while Kelvin and Cheng hid behind a desk. In came the man who had threatened to cut Kelvin a couple of days ago.

"Yeah," The man said in Japanese. "Yeah, I killed that fucker Xan. He should know better than to not pay up. And luckily, some poor bastard go the heat. And then those nosy kids show up, they'll get it, starting with that girl first. See we were really lucky..." The man kept talking, Kelvin started recording it on his phone. "Alright, I'm going to head to the court to see what they charge the poor bastard with."

The man walked out of the room. "What did he say? Was that Japanese?" Mey-Ying asked.

"Yeah. And I know what he said, that man is Aren Xhang. Now let's go. We gotta go to court." Kelvin said.

* * *

The court was full. Sitting there, was the man had 'killed' Zen Xan. The judge was sitting there. Aren Xhang with his goons in the back of the room, and the others where reporters, family, or students at law school.

"In the case of the murder of Zen Han, and the evidence shown, Xoao is guilt-" The Judge said about to smack down the hammer. But then Kelvin, Dre, Cheng, and Mey-Ying walked in. The expression on their face could show they've seen, and done some serious shit those last few days.

"Don't do anything." Kelvin said. "That man is not guilty!"

Officer Yhan turned around looking at Kelvin, giving him a dirty look. "What are you talking about?" He said.

"That Xoao is not a killer. If anything, it's attempted murder." Kelvin said. "The killer is right here. Aren Xhang!"

Everyone turned to Aren Xhang, looking at him.

"What're you talking about kid?" Aren asked.

Kelvin smiled, this was the big reveal he wanted. "The man who was killed was shot from the left, and fell towards his right. The wound was on his left. And if Xoao killed him, Zen would've fell back. Instead he fell on his side. That week Zen had been recieving threat of him being cut, for not paying a drug problem he had. I went towards the crime scene, and saw a bush towards the left. Aren thought this was the perfect crime. But he was sloppy, he dropped coins, his switchblade, and a bag of cocaine with his initials."

The judge turned towards Aren.

Aren started to laugh. "How do you know I didn't sell that coke?" He responded.

"I don't. But I heard a few things." Kelvin said.

"You have no proof, no evidence. You're just a boy playing detective." Aren chuckled.

Dre stepped up, "The other day you threatened to Cut Kelvin for looking at you. Zen was sent a letter that he was going to get 'Cut'. And Yesterday, we were attacked, and when we beat your goons, we where also threatened to be cut." He said.

"So?" Aren asked.

"You threatened us." Dre responded.

"Where is your proof?" Aren asked.

Kelvin smiled. "I have some." He said. Aren's eyes widened. "You boys familiar with a Colt Anaconda?" He asked. Grabbing the gun he had found in that house, and kicked it towards Yhan, along with the bullet that he found.

"Test that gun for fingerprints that aren't mine." Kelvin said turning back to Aren. "You, killed Zen Xan, because he didn't pay you."

"I wasn't, I was downtown. I was selling." Zen Xan said.

"Lies." Cheng said.

"I took this picture of the bush, that had a gap in it, for where you put your gun." Kelvin said. Yhan, didn't say anything, he had seen Kelvin solve a mystery before, he let him do it again. "I see the scene in my head."

Kelvin saw it.

_Xoao walked down the street, without knowing it, two pick pockets following him, changing the cart from his gun, to an empty one. Xoao walked into the street following Zen, until he got him at knifepoint. "Don't say anything, or you're dead. Follow."_

_Zen Xan walked out of the store, knife at his back, his eyes widened. In his hand a bag of chips. "Hey, you didn't pay!" The check out guy said. Mey-Ying went to go tell the guy to pay. Until she saw him in the alley, back to the wall, gun pointed at him._

_"Wait!" Mey-Ying said. Too late, a shot went of, the man fell to the ground, and the other man ran. The bullet had come from the left. Where Aren stood behind the bush, then took off, running, leaving coins, a pack of cocaine, and a switchblade on the ground. And running out._

Kelvin awoke from his vision, as he had just explained it to them.

"How can you accuse me of that, WITH NO PROOF?!" Aren asked. Kelvin smiled.

"A good detective always has proof. Just like I know you're Japanese." Kelvin said.

Aren's eyes widened. "How do you?"

"I recorded this." Kelvin said. "Anyone translate Japanese?"

Yhan raised his hand, "Give it here." As he played the voice.

It was Aren's voice. "Yeah, I killed that fucker Xan. He should know better than to not pay up. And luckily, some poor bastard go the heat. And then those nosy kids show up, they'll get it, starting with that girl first. See we were really lucky when we found out this guy wanted to kill Xan. We switched the little bastard's cartage, and I hid in the bush. When he shot, I shot at the same time. But know some nosy detective playing kids are close to figuring us out. I gotta take care of them. I don't care even if the guy is in Jail." Yahn had translated.

Aren looked at Kelvin. "You damn kid!" He yelled, running at him. Mey-Ying took out the pellet gun, getting him right in the neck. Kelvin looked at Mey-Ying.

"Damn girl, you got a shot on you." He said.

Aren got back up. "I'll get you!" Cheng kicked him in the face, making him pass out.

* * *

The four sat in the Cafeteria sitting on a table. "Well guys, I can't tell you how grateful I am for you guys helping me." Kelvin said.

"Yeah, you're welcome, mister Detective." Dre said, smiling at Kelvin.

"That was the most fun I have had in a while." Cheng smiled.

"Me too." Mey-Ying told them.

"Believe it or not. Beijing is full of mystery, and I'd love to solve a whole bunch of them." Kelvin said. "And I think us four make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Dre said.

"I wouldn't mind doing this again." Cheng responded.

The three boys looked at Mey-Ying. "I shot a man." She smiled. The other boys chuckled.

* * *

**REST OF THE SEASON PROMO:**

Kelvin, Cheng, and Dre sit in the patio. "Have you seen the new girl? She's fineee." Dre said, the three looked at a Cherry Red, olive skinned, definitely not Chinese, walking past them.  
"That's my ex from England." Kelvin said.

* * *

Dre and Mey-Ying share a kiss, and fall on his bed.

* * *

"Face it, I'm better than you." The cherry redheaded girl told Kelvin.

"In your dreams, cuteness.

* * *

"CHENG!" Dre yelled, as Cheng stood still, a gun pointed at his head.

* * *

"I don't know where you are, what you did, or who you are. But trust me, if you kill, steal, or do anything bad. I'll find you. Mark my words. My name is Kelvin Jones, Detective."


	6. Episode 2: 1

**I don't own Karate Kid**

Kelvin Parker, along with his cousin Dre Parker, and their friend Cheng, sat on a bench on the school grounds. Around three weeks ago, Kelvin along with his friends had solved a murder, and sent a big crime boss to Prison. And from what Kelvin thought, he probably had made lots of enemies around Beijing. Which was very dangerous, but nothing had happened yet.

"Anyone up for the arcade after school?" Dre asked.

"I'm up, I guess." Kelvin said, sitting bag down.

"Has anyone seen Mey-Ying today?" Cheng asked.

Kelvin and Dre thought about it. "No, I haven't seen her yet, is she sick?" Kelvin asked.

"No, her cousin from England comes in today." Dre asked.

"She has a cousin from England?" Kelvin asked.

"Oh yes, I remember. Kate. Mey-Ying's Great Aunt married an English man, and their son is Kate's father." Cheng explained to Kelvin.

"So, does she have... You know..." Kelvin asked, not wanting to say it.

"What? Round eyes?" Cheng asked.

"Well, I mean if you put it that way." Kelvin said.

Cheng frowned, "I am not stupid, I know you wanted to say it. And no, she does not, I met her when were little, from what I saw, no." He said.

"Look, here she comes." Dre said, Mey-Ying walked in with a girl with Cherry red hair, and pale skin. Kelvin's eyes widened.

"Damn, the new girl is fine." Dre said.

"No..." Kelvin mumbled.

"What?" Dre asked looking at Kelvin.

"That's my Ex Girlfriend." Kelvin told them. Dre looked at him.

"She's your what?" Dre asked.

"My Ex... Damn." Kelvin said, jumping over the bench, and hiding behind it.

Mey-Ying walked over towards them with her cousin. Smiling at them, "Hello." She said to Dre, and Cheng, who had moved in closer, so they could hide Kelvin. "This is my cousin Kate Johnson."

"Hey, Kate." Dre said.

"Hello." The Cherry Red Haired girl said, she had a very cute/sexy British Accent.

"Nice to see you again." Cheng said.

"You too." Kate responded.

"Well Kate, I'll take you to the Directors Office. We'll see you later." Mey-Ying told the boys and started walking off with Kate. "By the way, where is Kelvin?"

Kate chuckled, "The twat is right behind them." She said, walking off with Mey-Ying.

"How did she know that?" Dre asked.

"..She's a detective, like me." Kelvin sighed.


	7. Episode 2: 2

**I don't own Karate Kid**

Cheng and Dre walked through the halls, Kelvin hiding behind them. "Dude, she already saw you. Stop being a 'twat'." Dre said, copying what Mey-Ying's cousin, Kate had said before. And at that moment, Mey-Ying and Kate saw them in the halls, and walked towards them.

"Dre, Cheng." Kate greeted them, then greeted Kelvin saying, "Twat."

"Why do you keep calling him a twat?" Dre asked.

"Because he is." Kate responded. Even though Kelvin didn't want anything to do with her, he'd be lying if he didn't find her English accent, with a small lisp, cute.

"Nice to see you too, Kate." Kelvin responded.

"What is it, then? Ya gonna be a wanka and hide from me all day?" Kate asked Kelvin.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Kelvin said, looking at her, there was one thing off. Kelvin couldn't read her, he could read people, see what they've done, what's happened to them, but Kate was completely hidden. He could tell one thing, form the way she was looking at him, she was trying to read him too, but Kelvin was a closed book.

"Well, next week is a break. I'm going to visit my family in their mansion in the mountains, my parents said I could invite you three." Mey-Ying said, looking at Kelvin, Dre, and Cheng. She didn't need to invite Kate, because she was living with her.

"We'll have to ask Sherry." Kelvin said.

"You didn't talk about inviting him." Kate said, looking at Mey-Ying.

"He is my friend, Kate. And, it wouldn't be wise to leave him alone." Mey-Ying responded.

"No, it would be very wise, every time he goes somewhere, someone ends up dying." Kate told them.

"You're one to be talking." Kelvin told Kate.

"Oh shut up, you dickhead." Kate said, looking at Kelvin.

Dre and Cheng stood silent, "Cheng, did you hear that? They're calling us over there. Let's go." Dre said, as he and Cheng decided to leave.

"Forget it, I'm going with you." Kelvin said walking with them.

"Goodbye you tit." Kate said. As the boys parted with the girls.

Kelvin, Cheng, and Dre sat in the lunch room together, with another group of boys. "Care to elaborate us on what happened with you and Kate?" Dre asked.

"Really, she was calling you words, I do not understand." Cheng agreed.

"Nothing, she just likes to insult people. Bitch needs some soap in her mouth." Kelvin said.

"You're lying, now come on and spill it you 'tit'." Dre told Kelvin.

Kelvin sighed. "Alright, we met when I was living in the UK. Apparently, she was a detective over there, and when someone died, we teamed up, and solved the mystery. Apparently she started to crush on me, and I guess I liked her. I mean look at her. She's gorgeous."

They all looked to see Mey-Ying and Kate with some girls on a table, chuckling. The redhead girl had the most beautiful smile.

"Yeah..." Dre said. Kelvin punched him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dre asked.

"You're with Mey." Kelvin responded. Dre stood quiet.

"So yeah, and I guess we dated. And um... She cheated on me. I heard from some of her friends, and I could also tell, that she'd been kissing another guy, when she would go to visit grandmother." Kelvin told them.

"So, she's insulting you, for breaking up with her? I think you had every right to." Cheng told Kelvin, in a supporting manner.

"Well, no. When I found out, I got angry, but she was crying, so I forgave her. But then, I was still so anrgy, so when I found out one of her best friends liked me-" Kelvin started to say, but was cut off by Dre.

"Oh no, Kay... You didn't." Dre said.

"I did. I felt bad, but I still thought I was in the right, and I'm sure I still am." Kelvin said.

"No. I think that if you forgive someone, you should not do it. But nevertheless, you should've never forgiven her." Cheng told Kelvin.

"Yeah," Dre agreed. "But she till doesn't have the right to be so angry at him though. She cheated on him first."

Cheng dismissed what Dre said. Mey-Ying, and Kate walked by. "Wanker." Kate said walking by.

"Bitch." Kelvin responded.

"Wow, week in the mountains is going to be super fun." Dre mumbled.


End file.
